


Voids Of Shadows

by Marxpng



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marxpng/pseuds/Marxpng
Summary: Welcome to a world that takes place after an ancient war between the ruler of the Void Realm and the lord of light





	1. Prologue

Years ago a war took place between the lord where the light shines through the shadows and the deity of the Void Realm once after the war was over the Void Realm ruler and their army was victorious in defeating the light lord’s army once after the world the ruler of the Void Realm changed the world as we knew it and we ourselves adapted to the new world.

We were granted magical abilities and new forms some people used their magic to help with their jobs while most people are using their magic for popularity while a third group decided to make a magical duel tournament which grew popular pretty quickly. The world had been at peace for generations with an annual event every-year celebrating the day when the Void Realm ruler defeated the light lord. 

However, recently there had been sightings of light creatures they are ferocious beasts that are made out of pure light no one knows why they are being sighted but this fact is making people scared that the light lord may be returning but... These are just rumors as far as people know.

This brings us to today in the year 3065 everything has still been the same except with the fact that light beasts are still being sighted, but the captain of the shadow guards has decided to make a group of people who specialized their magic in destroying light beasts, Reba a shadow fox has volunteered to be the first in destroying the light beast and stopping them from destroying the innocents.


	2. Chapter 1

The icy blue flames of the campfire lit up the forest, Reba was seen sat down on a log staring straight into the campfire with her unblinking ember eyes a sudden sound of a twig snapping caused her to quickly get up aiming her crossbow at a void wolf who flinched seeing the sudden crossbow aimed at him, but once Reba saw the void wolf she let out a relieved sigh and continued to stare at the fire.

“...Have you been just sitting there all night?” Asked the void wolf.

“Someone’s has to take the night shift what if those light beasts attack the base?” Reba answered the question with a question the void wolf walked over to another log and sat down across Reba he then held out a paw expecting a handshake.

“I’m, Maim by the way.” He introduced, Reba grabbed his paw and shook it before letting go and placed her own paw on the grass.

“My name’s Reba as you probably might know I hunt light beast to make sure they don’t bring harm to any innocents so far as we know none of these creatures has been sighed near civilization area’s which is a good thing, but we still have to be on guard.” She explained looking away to the side while Maim watched his right ear twitching. 

“Are you a new recruit by the way?” Asked Reba looking over at him.

“Oh, me? Well... I’m not really a light beast hunter I’m actually a medic apprentice,” Maim answered his tail flicking side to side on the ground.

“Hmm... I see,” Reba spoke her ears quickly perked up causing her to stand up lifting her crossbow.

“What is it? Is it a light beast?” Asked Maim with a concerned look on his face but was shushed by Reba who began walking away from the campfire and began sniffing the air once after a few seconds past she quickly turned to the north right and fired her crossbow into the bushes. After the arrow was shot into the bushes a roar-like screeched was quickly heard making Reba head to the bushes.

She came across a light creature with the arrow in its shoulder it then noticed Reba and stared at her growling loudly as it’s pure white eyes priced her soul, Reba stared back at the creature slowly taking a deep breath while her hands began to glow a magical aura.

Maim followed Reba and backed up hiding behind a tree as he watched Reba who shot a beam of magic at the light beast the magical blast caused the light beast to then turn into a crystal lion.

“Whoa...” Maim said stepping out of hiding watching the crystal lion run off into the forest.

“That’s what we do with light beast since the researchers found out that they are void creatures who were corrupted by the light lord’s light back in the earlier days we use to kill them, but now we can return them to normal with magic thanks to the researchers work,” Reba explained putting away her crossbow and began to walk back to the campfire.

Maim watched Reba walk back to the campfire as he looked back at the direction where the crystal lion ran off before slowly backing up and ran over to the campfire after Reba.


End file.
